Crimson Harbor
by itasaku12345
Summary: 18-year old ANBU Sakura is on a scroll retrieval mission. Four Akatsuki members appear and capture her as bait for the Kyuubi. What is going on in Konohagakure at this time of Sakura’s capturing, and of the building relationships of Itachi and Sakura?
1. Prologue: Captured

PROLOGUE: ANBU CAPTURE

A pink haired girl woke up, tangled in her bed sheets, as the sunlight hit her whole body. She groaned, to wanting to get up. But before she could do anything, a bird flew through her window, with a scroll in its mouth. _'Not another mission,'_ Sakura thought, sighing. She got up, and took the scroll out of the bird's mouth. She read it over in her head.

**Report to the Hokage's Office immediately.**

Sakura nodded and started to get dressed. She wore her regular ANBU outfit, in which it consisted of a black turtleneck with a white guard over it, her white medical ninja skirt and black boots. She also wore her black cape, her mask, and her ninja weapons on the side of her legs. She jumps out her window, landing expertly.

Sakura walked slowly to Tsunade's office, and sees everyone nodding their heads to show respect. Sakura smiled, and nodded back. When she got there, she saw Sasuke. Sasuke smirked.

Sakura noticed this and greeted him.

"Hey, Sasuke." She smiled. He continued to smirk and nod. Suddenly, silence filled the air. One flashback came to both of their minds…

_It was near 9:00 pm and Sakura was walking home from the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Suddenly, she noticed another figure, walking. The figure was shaped to be a male's body. She walked closer…_

_And it was Sasuke's!_

_Seeing as she stops in front of him, he stops as well._

"_What are you doing here? Go home, and get some sleep…" Sasuke had told her. Although he had told her something, she had ignored it._

"_In order to leave the village…you must take this path…" Sakura had said, sadly, her head weeping down a bit. "Are you leaving the village…Sasuke-kun?" she asked. _

_Sasuke said nothing for a while. But he starts again. _

"_You should go home, and stop butting your nose into people's business all the time…" he then walked past her. _

_As he did, she ran after him a bit. _

"_Why do you always shut me out?" she sobered._

_Silence…_

"_Do you remember when we were Genin, and we stood at this very spot?" Sakura asked._

_Sasuke knew very well that he remembered._

"_No."_

"_**Of course he's not trained! He has no parents to be trained by!" Sakura expertly said. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at that.**_

"_**Loneliness…" Sasuke mumbled.**_

"_**Huh?" She said. **_

"_**It doesn't compare to getting yelled at by your parents…" he said. **_

"_**Sasuke-kun…" she whispered. **_

_**Sasuke walked away, feeling lonely and depressed.**_

"_Of course not…" Sakura sadly laughed, "That was long ago, but that's where we all started…"_

_Both stayed in silence for a while before Sakura began talking again. _

"_Do you remember the missions Team 7 went on together. You, me, Naruto…and Kakashi-sensei." He voice tried cheering up, but cracked a little. _

_She sighed, as he stayed silent. "We all went on those fun missions together .And we're one team…"_

"_Just as I thought…" Sasuke finally said, "I'm different from you 3. We all walked on the same path, but in the end, I chose revenge."_

"_But revenge makes no one happy, neither you…nor I…" Sakura said, "I have friends and a family. But if you leave… to me, it will be the same thing as being lonely…"_

"_From now on, we all will follow different paths." Sasuke stated, his eyes closed for a while. He then walked forward again. _

_Sakura ran towards him, her tears flowing freely now._

"_Please! Don't go! If you stay will me, I will make you happy every day, and you won't regret it!!If you can't do that…then take me with you…" Sakura cried silently in the end. _

_Sasuke stops and turns around slowly. _

"_After all this time…" he started, "You're still annoying," he smirked. He walked ahead. She ran after him._

"_Don't leave!!! If you go, I'll scream and-" she was cut off._

_Sasuke was, instead of walking in front of her, behind her._

_As he knocks her out, she remembered he last thing Sasuke had said to her. _

"_Thank you." _

_And he set her gently on the bench, and walked off._

Sakura was broken out of her daze when Tsunade had led her into the office.

"So…what is it that you want me to do, Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura had asked casually.

"You will go on a mission with Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, and Inuzuka Kiba to retrieve a scroll that holds utter chaos and destruction when in the wrong hands. The 3 will be waiting for you at the Village Gates. Good luck!" Tsunade's eyes shined with passion and happiness, confident of Sakura.

* * *

TIME SKIP

Sakura ran through the Konohagakure Forest with 3 of her teammates. They were on a simple mission to retrieve a scroll. In this mission, Sakura was the team captain. She wore a black vest and a white guard over it, showing her curves. Her red ANBU tattoo was on her upper right arm. She wore a black miniskirt with slits on the side. She wore black fishnets under her skirt up to her upper thigh. She had black gloves going from her elbow. Last, she wore black knee high ninja boots.

"Pick up the pace! I sense very strong chakra." Sakura said, leading her team.

"Hai!" the ANBU team chorused. All four ANBU sped up to their fastest pace. They saw 10 kunai bullet towards them. They dodged, and didn't get hit. Then came out four men. She suddenly recognized 3 of them: Uchiha Itachi, Aksuna no Sasori, and Hoshigaki Kisame. But she did not recognize the one with the long blonde hair.

"You three take on them. I'll go after that damn Uchiha…" Sakura said.  
"Hai!"

Sakura ran towards Itachi and charged a fist at him. He gripped it, and flung her into a tree.

CRACK…!

She had just broken her wrist. She howled out in a series of pain. She got off the tree. She saw him running with a katana. She dodged, seeing him run into a tree with the sword. She disappeared behind him, and then reappeared. She grabbed his cloak, swinging him into the sky. She got infront of him. By his stomach, and kicked it, making blood trickle out his mouth. But he grabbed her throat and pushed her against the tree. She looked dead at him, then something in her stomach pained.

He stuck the katana through her stomach. She coughed up blood, and again, screamed in agony. A blood curdling scream.

She fainted, but her teammates did not.

"SAKURA!!!" the three of them yelled. They were so focused on her, that they did not see their attacks coming.

"Let's go." Itachi said. The three nodded and followed him.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, guys! This is my first story! I don't expect a lot of reviews, but I want at least 4 reviews to start off with! I don't want to make it seem like I'm pushing you people here. I just want you to have a fun time reading my story as it continues! So if you want to ask me anything about this story, just send me a message and I'll answer as soon as I get it! Remember to R&R. No Flames, or harsh criticism but nice criticism is welcomed. Thanks!


	2. Chapter One: Akatsuki Cherry Blossom

**************C****************hapter 1: Akatsuki Cherry Blossom**

**暁桜**

**"Sometimes, when things come along, bear with the consequences and rewards that come forth with it."**

Sakura woke in a place where she saw nothing but black. The lights weren't even out…Sakura looked down and noticed that someone had patched her wounds up. She sat up carefully, not to open the battle marks. She looked around slowly. The walls were black.

She was on top of a king sized bed with black satin sheets and 10 pillows, 5 on each side. The room was simple. The bed was against the wall, right in the center of the room. On the right and left of the bed were two black nightstands with white lamps on them. She saw a desk with papers on top of them, with a light, also. There were 2 windows with black curtains on them.

The walls and carpet were all black, too. As she was looking around, she spotted, with her very emerald eyes, a picture of the left night stand.

The picture included 4 people. One had brown hair and dull black eyes. He was the tallest. Then, Sakura's eyes lead down to a woman with midnight blue hair, and onyx eyes, with white milky skin. She had on a gorgeous smile. She then looked at the next two figures, in which her eyes widened at.

One of them had on a black shirt, with long raven black hair, and black eyes, while the other was short, and had midnight blue hair with a high-collar dark blue shirt.

"Sasuke and I-Itachi…" Sakura gasped.

_'So this is Itachi's room. Huh.' _Sakura thought.

Sakura's eyes wandered to the brown door as it opened. It was Itachi.

"Itachi…Uchiha…" Sakura growled out quietly.

The said Uchiha smirked, in all of his glory, proud of defeating one of the most powerful ANBU in history. He walked closer to her slowly. She did nothing because of her wounds. She took sight of what she was wearing, which were bandages wrapped around her ample breasts, with a piece hanging over her left shoulder, and black ninja pants, like the ones Kiba and Shino had worn as genin. Her long hair was ties in a ponytail, like it was before she was captured.

"What the hell am I doing here?" she asked softly.

"You are bait for the Kyuubi, Sakura-san." Itachi closed his eyes for a second, before opening them back up.

"What the hell? Why won't you just leave Naruto and the rest of the Jinchūriki alone!? They mean nothing to you people!" Sakura shouted. She then felt herself against the wall, only hanging from Itachi's tight grip on her neck. She chocked from the lack of air his arm had given her throat.

"Oh? But they DO mean everything to us, especially to Pein-sama." Itachi said. Sakura's eyes widened at that name. 'Where had I heard that name before?' Sakura thought carefully. She thought and thought, until Itachi had said something.

"Hn. Do you not know Leader-sama?" Itachi had asked, judging by Sakura's facial expression. Sakura said nothing; she just continued to simultaneously stare at Itachi. Itachi grabbed her hand and yanked her up. Sakura yelled in pain as he did so. Her right wrist still had not yet been fully healed.

They had already left Itachi's room. "Where are we going, Itachi?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"We are going to Leader's office for a meeting." Itachi said.

Sakura growled. _'What the fuck is his problem!?_' Sakura thought.

While they walked down the hall, no words, not even a syllable was spoken. Sakura did not like the quietness. So she started a conversation. "A-Ano...Itachi-"

"Don't talk." he said, not looking back. He opened the door to Pein's office and closed it after Sakura came it.

"Ah. Haruno Sakura. Welcome." he said walking closer to her. Sakura frowned. She did not like the Akatsuki, and she never would. "Do you know why your here?" he asked."No." Sakura spat out. "I don't even give a fuck about this place!"

Pein noticed her attitude, grabbed her neck, and flung her across the wall, crashing her into the bookshelf. Sakura groaned painfully. She fell against the floor. Everyone's eyes widened, even Itachi's, at how angry their leader had gotten by a, 18-year old. He walked near her and grabbed the hem of her shirt and slammed her against the wall hard. "Listen, little girl. You will NOT speak to me that way, no matter how you may dislike me. I am God!" "You aren't nor will never be my God!" Sakura replied.

"Unless you want your precious village to be destroyed, then I suggest that you follow what I say. The Leaf is on the brink of war with Kirigakure and Kusagakure right now. And they are outnumbered." Sakura's eyes widened. She then settled down. She dropped her head to the ground. "Fine...I'll do it..."

"Good...Now then...I will conceal your soul into mine so that I know your every thought, movement, and action." he smirked. Her eyes widened in realization. Before she did anything, he did his soul removal jutsu. She suddenly felt her soul being ripped in half, just to be concealed within his. Sakura's mouth opened wide, but nothing came out. Her legs stretched up, so that they were in line with his waist. Her head fell back against the wall.

"No! What are you doing!? Stop it!!!!" Sakura finally cried out. Pein smirked. Everyone watched as blood oozed out of her mouth, and the rest of her body.

After 3 minutes of soul-taking, he let go of her shirt. She dropped to the floor with a heavy 'thud'. "Take her to the living room, Deidara." Pein said."Hai, Leader-sama." Deidara said, scooping Sakura off of the floor and walking out.

"Dismissed," Pein said. Everyone then headed to the living room to get a look at the beautiful woman who was in pain. Sakura groaned in her unconsciousness. The Akatsuki waited and waited for the pink-haired woman to wake up. Fortunately, she did, after an hour or so. "W-Where am I?" she said quietly.

"Kunoichi, you are in the living room of the Akatsuki Base." Itachi stated simply.

"What am I doing here!?"

"You had just now signed your soul to our leader." Itachi smirked. At those 10 words, Sakura's heart shattered. "Y-You mean, I-I've become part of the Akatsuki, now?" Itachi nodded, indicating that she was an Akatsuki member now. Sakura's eyes looked down at her hands. _'These are the hands of a killer…'_ Sakura had thought. She looked at what she wore.

She still had the same outfit on, but she had new bandages. Sakura then stood up slowly, aware of her wounds. "Where are you going, Haruno-san?" Sasori asked. Sakura clenched her fists.

"To tell your leader that he will never control me!" Sakura yelled.

"Sit down. Take some fucking rest!" Hidan told her. "Yes…We don't need any medical bills coming, now do we?" a gruff voice asked from behind her. It was Kakuzu.

"But why not?" Sakura whined. No one spoke. There was a pregnant silence. "Fine, since no one will say anything, take me to my room."

"I'll do it." Itachi and Deidara equally spoke.

"Forget it; I'll look for it on my own…" Sakura depressingly said. She walked out of the room, with no one stopping her.

Sakura walked down the halls until she saw a 桜, which meant cherry blossom. When she finally had found her room, she stared at her bright pink door. Under the kanji, was her name in pink letters so that it looked like this:

**桜**

**S A K U R A**

The walls were bright pink, like her hair, and black lining on the outskirts of the walls. The floor was a soft black carpet that could cause friction easily. She had a black canopy bed with pink bed sheets and her 8 pillows. On the left and right of her bed were 2 pink nightstands, both with white lamps on them. Right in front of her bed, on the other side of the room, was a large pink mirror that could fit the whole Rookie Nine and Team Gai. Sakura's eyes saddened at them. She didn't know how long she could last being with the Akatsuki.

_'Naruto…Sasuke…Kakashi-sensei_...' she had thought _'I miss you guys…'_

She saw 2 black wooden bookshelves, and a pink desk with a black chair next to it. She looked at her 2 windows, which were covered by the black and pink curtains. She walked her private bathroom, which was all light pink, soap, shampoo, sink, toilet, and all.

"So how do you like it?" a voice came from behind her.

Sakura turned around. It was Pein. Her eyes narrowed. "You know I still have a problem with you…" Sakura replied, "And I do like it…Arigatou…"

"You have a closet over there, and all of your Akatsuki uniforms are in there, so make sure you change into something soon, okay."

"Hai, Leader-sama." Sakura beamed. Nodding, he walked out. Sakura walked out after him, closing the door. 'Wow,' Sakura thought. 'This is…unusual…'

* * *

Author's note: Okay guys! That's Chapter 1 of Crimson Harbor! So, if you want some pictures of what her room might look or be like, send me a message. And about that quote at the beginning of the chapter, I made it up, so thanks to all of the people who like it. I've decided that I will be updating about every 10-15 days, so stay tuned with this story! Remember to Read and Review. Thanks!


	3. Chapter Two: Siblings of the Past

**Chapter Two: Siblings of the Past, Healing the Frenemy**

"**You never know if your closest loved ones hide the most important secrets at the least important time.'**

* * *

Haruno Sakura woke up at 9:00 A.M. That was hard to believe since she usually woke up at 11:00 A.M. Her apple green orbs tried opening up so that she could see her way when she got out of bed. But instead, that option was denied, and it would not find them to be opening, thus forth, her falling on the floor while she tangled out of her blankets. Usually this would not happen, as Sakura is an early bird.

"Damn…" Sakura mumbled under her breath while untangling herself. Suddenly, Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi had, what seemed like, busted in, almost breaking the door. Sakura looked lost written across all of her face.

"W-What are you guys doing in here?" she asked, full of question. The three looked at her skeptically. Deidara looked at her like he was about to break down laughing, seeing her on the floor. Sasori looked amused by Deidara, who was laughing at Sakura, or was about to. Itachi, as always, had on his stoic face, not seemed to be amused by anything.

"We heard a loud bang on this floor, so we came to check around in the rooms." Itachi said obviously, but still normal.

"Yeah, how did you wind up on the floor, Sakura-chan?" Deidara asked. Sakrura puffed, her bangs blown out of her face.

"A-Ano…I fell on the floor…while I was trying to get out of bed…" Sakura stated quietly, embarrassed.

"Oh. Well anyways, we need to get ready for breakfast and the meeting with Leader-sama after." Sasori said. The other three 'legendary' shinobi nodded. A few moments had passed. Sakura awkwardly looked at the three men.

"Ano, you guys can get out now." She giggled.

"Oh." Deidara replied, and left with Sasori and Itachi following him. Sakura sighed, and got out of her bed, and made it up. She couldn't believe that SHE was an Akatsuki woman, the first one, at that.

She walked into the bathroom, and prepared herself. She took a ten minute shower, and brushed her teeth and washed her face. She smiled, getting ready for a new day. She put her hair into a ponytail. She walked out and looked for her bras and underwear. She opened a drawer, and pulled out one of each. She looked at the tag.

**38-C**

Sakura looked confused at the pink strapless push up bra. How did they know her bra size? She blew it off her thoughts, and shrugged. _'Who cares anyways? Stalkers…'_ Sakura had thought. She put on a black around-neck tie shirt with a matching black miniskirt. She pulled out her black fishnet stockings that went down to her ankle. She struggled to get them on, with her skirt on, of course. She put on her black ninja sandals, showing her black painted toe nails. Sakura grabbed her pink gem Akatsuki ring. Her kanji was 桜, cherry blossom, obviously. She then walked to her room door. But as she walked, she felt something being crushed under her foot.

It was dark grey, shiny, and small. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. It was Pein's piercing. What was it doing in here? She thought long and carefully. That's right; he had came in here after she got her self-tour of her room. But why did she feel like she has known him for a long time? Every time he was near her, she felt either shy or scared half to death **twice**! The eighteen year old Haruno girl walked out, and saw a door to her right. It was far, at least twenty feet away from her door, and her room door seemed like the closest door to that one in the whole base.

The curious Sakura walked towards the door. She gave it a gentle push, but the door opened immediately, as if she pushed it hard, and it just flew right open. As she walked inside, the door closed, what seemed to be, by itself, and Sakura's eyes widened. She ran towards the door and started pulling on the knob. But the knob wouldn't even move a single centimeter. Sakura groaned in ignorance.

She turned around, and saw a room, and it seemed to be her Leader's room. She walked around, and as she did, she saw something sticking out from under the bed. She walked towards it and pulled it out. It was a box. She opened the cream-colored lid and saw a bunch of pictures.

She saw one where the auburn hair-colored young man was five, which she knew because it said his age on the back of the picture. She skimmered through all of the pictures, until she saw an interesting one. There were two people in this picture. It was Pein and…a pink-haired girl with green eyes. Sakura's eyes widened. It was her! But what was she doing in this picture? She looked on the back. It had read:

The Haruno Siblings

Haruno Pein: Age 10

Haruno Sakura: Age 5

Sakura flipped the picture back around. She stared at the old picture for a long time. It **had** seemed like she'd known him forever, because she **DID**!

"P-Pein…is my b-brother?" Sakura's mouth gaped open, as she spoke out loud.

"Yes…I am." A voice quietly came from behind her. Sakura was speechless. "What are you doing in my room?"

She ignored his question. "What are you doing keeping secrets from me?" Sakura angrily asked.

He had seen the hurt, anger, and depression in her eyes. "I am your older brother. I will do as I please."

"Do you **know**? Do you KNOW how hurtful it was, seeing _my_ mother cry every night because she thought you was hurt in the Fourth Great Ninja War!? Mother had thought you were captured or killed by some of our enemies. And here you are…the leader of Akatsuki…" She looked down, her tears falling.

"Urusai." He calmly said, getting her attention. "You are just like me, an Akatsuki member."

"Shut the fuck up! How dare you say that we are the same!? We might be siblings, but I will never be a backstabber unless it's to protect my loved ones!" Sakura had dreadfully called out. "You know nothing about me! You took everything away from me!"

"I took nothing but your soul, which I hold in my hands." Pein said. He pulled out a little pale pink sphere. "You see this? This is your heart, literally. I can just 'accidentally' grasp it, and tear your heart apart, breaking you down slowly." Pein smirked. Sakura looked scared.

'_He really has betrayed the Haruno family…'_ Sakura painfully thought. Pein looked down at her, hearing mumbling. He thought he was going crazy, but he saw Sakura's lips move.

"Nani?" he asked harshly, wanting her to repeat what she just said.

"I said that you will never control me and we will never be alike! You're a traitor, backstabber, and a liar, all in one!" Sakura yelled. Pein's face turned red with anger. He grasped the little ball in his hand, and watched his little sister fall to the ground, clutching where her heart is.

"Ahh…" Sakura groaned and moaned.

'_I can't take this hurt anymore…'_ Sakura thought. 'But that does not mean I can just back down like nothing ever happened!' She got up off of the floor, and slowly walked towards him. Anger was written all over both of their faces. Her tightened his grip a little, making Sakura grow weaker, but she still was walking. She grabbed his Akatsuki cloak looked up at him.

"I will kill you if I have to do so, but I will never become like you…Haruno traitor…" she then let go of her tight grip on his cloak, and fainted against his chest. She was still conscious, but barely. He let go of heart in his hand, and snapped his finger. Suddenly, she got out of her daze, as nothing happened. He walked out of the room, leaving her there, all along.

'_What the fuck is wrong with him…'_ she thought, walking to the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen. She saw everyone sit down in their order. From, the far left, it was Kisame. Going clockwise, it was Kisame, Itachi, a blank seat (for her), a man she not knew of, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and their Leader, Pein. The mysterious man looked at her with lust.

He had jet black hair in Sasori's style, smooth, but edgy. His eyes were dark green, almost like her own. He was tall, about six feet in standing. Everyone wore their Akatsuki cloak but her, even he wore his. He had on a smirk that no one could see, but her. She could not believe that she had to sit next to this creep. She walked to her seat, and sat down. Her plate was already on the table. She had miso-soup, with two hard boiled eggs, pickles, and sushi. She broke her chopsticks, and smiled perky.

'Itadakimasu!' she thought.

After breakfast, she walked to her room and took a book from the shelf. She comfortably sat on her bed and opened to a random page. It was the beginning of a chapter.

**Chapter 3: How to Heal Eyes**

'**First, you have to lay the person out on a flat surface, such as a bed or a table. Next, you-'**

Her reading stopped because of a knock at the door. She closed her book and walked towards the door. She opened the door, and she found the guy she sat next to at breakfast.

"Oh! Hi, um-" she began.

"Kira." He smiled.

"Yeah. So, is there anything thing you want?" she asked.

"Not really, but I just wanted you to know my name, and stuff." He smirked.

"And stuff?" she smirked as well.

'_You'll soon be mine, Haruno-san.'_ Kira thought in his head.

"Yeah, are you a medical ninja?" Kira asked.

"Hai!" She smiled.

'_Hook and reel her in, Kira.'_ He told himself.

"I was on a mission yesterday, and I got wounded in my stomach. I bandaged it up, but my wound popped it open. Could you heal it, please?" he asked.

"Sure, anything to help an ally." She chirped. "I just need you to take off your cloak and shirt."

He nodded and did so. He saw her blush faintly and bit her lip.

"Like what you see?" he asked, smirked that oh-so-famous smirk.

"Ano…" she looked away, "Let's just get to work." She blushed harder. He nodded.

She began to heal his stomach. She focused on his cut stomach. She saw the wound close after five minutes. He sat up, and she grabbed bandages. She began to close the wound with the bandage. She looked down and saw almost half her cleavage.

'_He's so handsome…'_ she thought.

'_She's so sexy,'_ he thought.

Both thoughts were broken by the ruckus they heard going throughout the base. The floor rumbled, making Sakura fall on Kira. He held her, and almost blushed at the contact of their bodies rubbing together.

"Gomen…" both had said at the same time. She got off, and looked at his bandages. "Did your wound pop open?"

"Arigatou, and no, they didn't. I have to see what's going on out there, okay?" he asked.

She blushed and nodded. "Hai. I'll see you later on, Kira." She smiled, "Sayonara." He nodded, and walked out of her room. Sakura smiled and got back to her book.

'_He's sweet, but I sense dangerousness.' _

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that took somewhat of a long time to write. But I am happy! I hope you guys are, too. I'm sorry for the lateness; my internet wasn't working for approximately three days. In this chapter, there was flirtation between Kira and Sakura, tension between the now found siblings, Pein and Sakura Haruno. What will happen in the next chapter? If you want to find out, click that review button, review, and stay tuned for chapter three! I want at least five reviews before chapter three. Read and review! Sayonara!


	4. Chapter Three: Mission Start!

**Chapter Three: Mission Start- Beautiful Seduction!  
****"Even the most prettiest faces can deceive you."**

* * *

Sakura lay down on her bed, as she was thinking about all of the pictures in her brother's room. She always had a feeling when she was around him. But, she never felt that they were related.

"Am I really Leader-sama's sister?" Sakura spoke out loud dreadfully, and full of lost hope.

'_I know that he is my brother AND the leader of Akatsuki, demo…what would mother think…oh…right, mother is dead…all because of Pein. I hate him so much! I wish I never became a part of the Akatsuki! Then I wouldn't have to kill off innocent people…'_ she thought, heart in her heart, and tears rolling down her face.

Sakura got off of her bed, while wiping her tears off of her face. She put on her ring, her cloak and her attire under her cloak. That consisted of a black and red around-neck tie shirt that ended right below her breast, which showed a fair amount of cleavage. With a red and black miniskirt, she wore black knee-high boots. She put on her slashed red hitae-ate in her forehead, like a true shinobi would. She put on her red lip-gloss, and her eye-liner, and walked out of the hall, and into the meeting room.

As soon as she stepped in the room, her holographic form appeared. She disappeared and reappeared on top of the finger she was supposed to stand on.

On the left finger, it was Pein on the thumb, Kakuzu on the index, Sasori on the middle finger, Kisame on the ring finger, and Zetsu on the pinky.

On the right hand, Itachi was on the thumb, Sakura on the index, Kira on the middle finger, Deidara on the ring finger, and Hidan on the pinky.

"Welcome, everyone. We are gathered here to be sent out on missions." Pein said.

'_He's got a deeper voice in here.'_ Sakura thought. Little did she know, Kira was looking at her the whole time. She looked at him, and smiled. He smiled back.

"I will put you in groups of four, except for Zetsu and me." Pein said. "The first group is Kira, Itachi, Sakura, and Kisame. And the second group is Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Deidara. You two groups will go on individual missions."

'Hmm…' Sakura thought.

"The first group will go on a mission to kill a man, Arita Jiro, who is the owner of a club in Kirigakure called Tenshi's Heaven. Sakura, you will seduce him, and get a scroll that holds utter power. If that scroll gets into any other village's clutches, then we know not what will happen." Pein continued, "However, you must poison him after you seduce him, and kill him. Kisame, Kira, and Itachi, you will be there to make sure she is in no sort of danger."

"Hai." The four Akatsuki members knelt down on one knee, and bowed their heads. They stood up, and left.

"Now for you four's mission…" Pein started.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji walked out of the Hokage's office. Kiba, Shikamaru, and he had just heard Tsunade's constant blabbering for a good two hours. At first she was very disappointed in them. Neji heard sobbing coming from Tsunade.

In the office, Tsunade had said, "Was I not a good enough teacher?" and then she broke down crying again. Poor Tsunade…Sakura was like a daughter to her, and now, she's gone. Neji walked forward to leave the Hokage's Tower.

"Shizune! Get me some sake!"

Neji shook his head in dishonor. _'No one deserves hurt.' _Neji thought.

* * *

Neji walked to the hospital to find Shikamaru and Kiba. Neji was the fastest to heal out of the three. But it has been two days since the departure of Sakura and Konohagakure.

He walked in the hospital and asked, "What room are Inuzuka Kiba and Nara Shikamaru in?"

"They are in Room 217." The lady replied.

"Arigatou." He said, and she nodded cheerfully in response.

This hospital was huge. Every floor had 100 rooms. So he had to go to the second floor. The hospital had twenty floors. It was named from the Haruno's since they owned it. It was called The Haruno Hospital Center. Most people were sad because this hospital reminded them of Sakura. Everyone knew about the capturing that appeared two days ago.

He went in the elevator, and went up to the second floor. He walked down the halls of white walls.

Room 210

Room 211

Room 212

Room 213

Room 214

Room 215

Room 216

Finally, he saw Room 217. He opened the door casually. There, he saw Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Hey, Neji-san." The two bedded ninja spoke equally.

"Ohayo." Neji spoke up. "How are you two?" he asked.

"The doctor said we could get out in two hours. It'll be 1:00 by then." Shikamaru said.

"Hai, so I'll get you two some lunch, okay?" Neji asked. They nodded, showing that they wanted lunch soon.

"So, what was Tsunade-sama's reaction?" Kiba asked.

"She…cried…and she wanted more sake. I had a meeting with her. She said she'll see what she can do. But for now, she just needs some rest so that she could rid herself of her depression over Haruno-san." Neji explained.

Kiba said nothing, and Shikamaru sighed. Everyone knew that Kiba loved Sakura like a little girl loved her teddy-bear she slept with every night.

"Nande…" Kiba spoke under his breath.

"Why what?" Neji asked.

"Why is it always someone I love disappearing?" Kiba asked. After Sasuke had left the village, Kiba's mother and sister, Hana, died on a mission. If Shikamaru and Neji seen correctly, tears were flowing freely down his tan face.

"Look, I know that we three aren't close in friendship. But you guys are my comrades, and I'm willing to do anything for you two, even though it's not much. I want to go after Sakura-san as much as you two." Shikamaru told off.

"Over the years, everyone's loved Sakura-chan, and everyone pitied her because her mother died of depression over her son. Sakura-chan's older brother was lost during the Fourth Great Ninja War." Kiba said.

Neji sighed, "Tsunade-sama said that we will have a meeting today. All of the Rookie 9 and my team are supposed to come. It's at 3:00, and our former senseis are allowed to be there."

"Hai," Kiba and Shikamaru said. Neji nodded in understanding. He walked out of the hospital room, and headed out to get the two men lunch.

* * *

Sakura, Kira, Itachi, and Kisame landed in front of the gates of Kirigakure. They walked towards the guards. Sakura took out her katana, and slashed their heads off with it. The three men, even Itachi, cringed.

While they looked at her, they took in what she wore. She wore her Akatsuki apparel, and she had her usual make-up on. She put her hair in a high ponytail, and her Katana hidden in her boots. She had her bag, to change her clothes, and her non-permanent brown hair dye.

They walked in an inn. "Can we have one room, please?" Sakura asked kindly.

"Sure, do you want a room with two beds, or three beds?" the young lady with curly brown hair asked.

"Three rooms would be fine," Sakura smiled.

"Okay, your room will be Room 34. Have a nice time at the Kirigakure Inn." She smiled and gave Sakura the key. She took the key from her hand.

"Arigatou," Sakura smiled back, and walked to Room 34. When the four shinobi got to the room, Sakura unlocked the door, and walked in, with the three men following after her.

The walls and carpet were a khaki color. The beds were king-sized with black sheets on them. There was a television in front of the three beds. There was a small bathroom, with a white sink, toilet, and bathtub, with a built-in shower. Sakura looked out the window, and saw the sun was setting. She turned her head towards the clock.

It was 6:45 PM.

"Okay, guys, it's 6:45 right now. We will all take a shower for 15 minutes. We will head towards the club at 8:15, after dinner. When I have the scroll from the man I'm supposed to seduce, we will head back to the inn, and go to sleep at 9:45. We will leave early in the morning, at 6:00, and arrive back at the base at 8:00. Got it?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I got it, Pinky." Kisame told. Sakura fumed at the nickname Kisame gave her.

"Hn." Itachi grunted.

"Sure, Princess." Kira smirked. Sakura, after finishing fuming, blushed hard, and melted down inside.

"Yeah…I'm going to take a shower first. You guys go shopping for our dinner, alright?"

"Hai."

Then, they left without a word. Sakura sighed, as she walked into the bathroom. She stripped, and turned on the water, but didn't step inside, just to make sure if the water was right for her. Fortunately, for Sakura, the water was right for her. She stepped inside the shower. She sighed, in content, sheer bliss, and happiness as the warm water splashed upon her 5'7 figure. Sakura thought about her mission.

'_This is my first mission in Akatsuki…I am so nervous. What if I fail?'_ Sakura pondered in distraction. _'I won't fail. I am a former Konoha ANBU captain. I can't fail.' _Therefore, Sakura thought about her upcoming mission for the next 15 minutes. When she was done, she got ready.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a tight, sparkly, red corset that showed off a little too much cleavage. She wore a matching red miniskirt with black fishnet tights. She wore black boots that were five inches tall on the heels. Her hair was now brown, and she put it into a high ponytail, showing her huge hoop earrings. One of them was black, and the other was red. She had on blood red lipstick, red and black eyeliner, and eye shadow. On her cheeks, were a light tap of blush. Even with too much make up, she still looked beautiful.

She smiled in content, and she left out. Itachi, Kira, and Kisame followed her. She had known that, but the civilians and ninjas did not. She walked into the club called Tenshi's Heaven.

She looked around to seek the 20-year old with dark brown hair and blue eyes. She sighed, for what seemed like the 100th time today, and sat down in a chair.

"What would you like, lil' lady?" the man in his 30s asked casually.

"Ano…Can I just get some vodka?" she asked.

"Sure." He nodded, and went to prepare her drink. She then saw someone sit down next to her. She shifted her head to her left, and looked at the man she wanted.

"Hey, beautiful, what's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Sayuri…" She smiled, but inwardly, she would already want this mission to end. He flashed a smirk that reminded her of the Uchiha brothers.

"Jiro's the name, sweet cheeks." He said flirtatiously. Sayuri returned the seduction by swinging one of her long, beautiful legs over his.

"So…You wanna take this upstairs?" she asked seductively.

"Hell yes." He smirked while whispering in her ear. She giggled. They walked upstairs, and into the bedroom. He threw her onto the bed softly. Before she could move, he climbed on top of her. Suddenly, their lips were touching, and they were having a heated make-out session.

She moaned in his mouth after 45 seconds of kissing. He then broke the kiss. He zipped down her corset, and began caressing one of her fine breasts. Sayuri moaned out loud, but soft and quietly. He brought his mouth down to her breast and started sucking. "A-Ahhh.." Sayuri continued to moan. She grabbed her Katana, secretly, and stabbed him in his spine.

"Wh-What the fuck ?" He spurted out, his mouth filled with blood. Sakura smirked.

"Go to hell." She smirked.

"Only if I take you with me." He laughed manically.

"What?" she said, feeling pain in her stomach. She looked down and saw a poisoned needle jabbed into her. He fainted, dead, and she kicked him off her.

"Kuso…" she whined, "Itachi…K-Kira…Kisame!"

Suddenly, the three figures that she had called for had been there.

"What happened, Kitten?" Kisame asked.

"This asshole…He poisoned me…" Sakura had spat out blood. "Take me back, now. But Kira, g-get the s-scroll…Hurry…" Sakura then fainted.

"Change of plans…We're heading back to the base." Itachi explained shortly. He nodded, and picked up Sakura, while Kira had given Kisame the scroll to hold.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, there was Chapter Three. Well the Fourth one if you count the prologue. I'm so sorry it took this long, I've been so busy, and so…I've had a three month writer's block…But please, read and review. I'll really appreciate it. Thanks!


End file.
